


I am not in love with the Brigadier

by angelicface



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicface/pseuds/angelicface
Summary: The Doctor is in denial of his feelings.





	I am not in love with the Brigadier

_ I am not in love with the Brigadier,  _ The Doctor crosses his arms after phoning the Brigadier to complain about how hot his tea is.

He says it again when he wires something wrong and the Brigadier fixes it for him, giving him a flash of the smile no one ever sees.

_ I am not in love with the Brigadier,  _ The Doctor mumbles after spending a little too much time in his office discussing their personal lives.

He says it again when his gaze lingers a moment too long on a starlit night, hearts thumping out of his chest.

_ I am not in love with the Brigadier,  _ The Doctor whispers into his pillow after listening to a story told by the Brigadier after dinner.

He says it again after teaching him the basics of the pianoforte, cursing himself for letting their fingers touch.

_ I am not in love with the Brigadier,  _ The Doctor swoons after the first tender kiss from his beloved Lethbridge-Stewart.

_ But I might be now. _


End file.
